1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel 2-amino-3-benzoyl-phenethylalcohols which have pharmacological activity and pharmaceutical methods and compositions utilizing the same and to certain novel 2-amino-3-[hydroxy(phenyl)methyl]benzeneethanol chemical intermediates used in the preparation thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
2-Amino-3-(5 and 6)benzoylphenylacetic acids, esters, metal salts and hydrates having anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,576 and U.S. Pat No. 4,126,635. Certain 2-amino-3-(halobenzoyl)methylphenylacetic acids which are also disclosed in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 234,531 filed on Feb. 17, 1981, hereby incorporated by reference, are also starting materials in the preparation of the compounds of this invention. Esters of these and other 2-amino-3-benzoylphenylacetic acids are starting materials in the preparation of compound of the invention.
2-Amino-3-benzoylphenylacetamides having anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,949.